Amber Heartfillia Dragneel
by ItzSophYT
Summary: In X792, a year after the guild disbanded, Lucy knew the guild got back together but she was pregnant, so she hid from Natsu's nose, which could smell her anywhere. That was 14 years ago. She had a child, a beautiful girl, and named her Amber. She is 13 years old.
1. Chapter 1

In X792, a year after the guild disbanded, Lucy knew the guild got back together but she was pregnant, so she hid from Natsu's nose, which could smell her anywhere. That was 14 years ago. She had a child, a beautiful girl, and named her Amber. She is 13 years old.

Lucy walked into her room in her and Ambers home in the northern forest. Amber is not allowed in her room because she has all her plans and personal items in there. Especially photos of her friends from Fairy Tail, which are 15 years old now Lucy opens one of the drawers in her desk, and pulls out a map with red markers, then grabs a pen and starts writing her newly acquired information on her notepad. Tears falls down her cheek as she plans to send Amber on an adventure while she trains and takes out all the Zeref zealots in the continent, then The Alvarez Empire. Lucy will meet up with allies, then travel north.

Lucy shoves everything back in her drawer, then turns on the wall light. A pin board lights up, showing photos of the guild, Natsu and her, Team Natsu, Gray stripping, Gajeel and Levy, Erza eating strawberry cake, but her most treasured photo is of her and Natsu sharing a kiss, a full, light, perfect kiss. That was 15 years ago, in X791, now its X816, she has a 13 year old daughter who doesn't know her father, has pink hair and inherited Fire Dragon Slayer magic and Celestial Spirt magic. Sobs escape the single mother's lips, and tear rain down her face. She wants her daughter to have a life filled with love and adventure to the max, and Amber cannot have that if Lucy is always fighting off evil.

"Gate of the Lion I open thee, Leo!" Lucy cries out. Loke appears at her side and he instantly notices her crying.

"Loke, I want to give Amber my keys." Lucy manages to say.

"I understand that you do, but wouldn't you need us on your quest?" He questions.

"Amber has all the necessary training, she can use stardress, open two gates at once, and also I want her to spend more time with you."

"Lucy I-"

"Please, she needs you, I need you to protect her and help her with her upcoming journey." Lucy begs. Loke hesitates, then answers.

"We will do it, but still under your contract."

"Thank you." Lucy whispers, "Thank you." Lucy grabs a leather bag, puts her keys in there, a map of Fiore, all her Fairy Tail photos, except for her treasured one, and a note.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Amber,_

 _I am sorry that I have to leave on such short notice, I have embarked on an adventure and will not be back for a few years at least, so I ask of you that you go on your own adventure. I leave you my keys, photos and a map of Fiore. I trust that you will go to where your heart leads you and accomplish many things. Please don't look for me, because once I am done, I will look for you._

 _Love from,_

 _Lucy Heartfillia._

Amber read through the note over and over again. She was free to do whatever she wanted, go on a journey of her own. Amber has a perfect idea of where she wants to go, to the place her mother told her stories about, Fairy Tail. Lucy used to tell her stories of laughter, fun and life at the infamous guild, but then it got disbanded. A year later they all came back together, except for Lucy, who gave birth to Amber. Amber wanted to see the place her mother had many adventures at. She might even meet her father. Amber piles all the fruit in the fruit bowl into her leather bag, a notepad, pen and clothing.

Amber locks up her home, leaving the key on the hook behind the lamp, where no one can find it. She double checks that she has enough cash to buy a ticket to Magnolia, then speeds off to the train station. Amber could not help but giggle at the fact that she is going to meet her mother's family. She walks up to the register at the station.

"Hello sir, a ticket to Magnolia please." Amber politely asks.

"Why of course miss" the man gives her a ticket. "Platform 2, enjoy your trip." Amber smiles as she heads towards platform two, a big grin on her face. She notices that there is a flying cat thingy circling her. It seems to have noticed that it has been noticed.

"Hello!" It squeaks.

"Hello there, what might your name be?"

"My name is Luella." The purple colored flying cat answers.

"Hello Luella, nice to meet you, I'm Amber."

"Nice to meet you too Amber." Luella smiles.

"Sorry to be rude, but what are you?"

"I'm an Exceed."

"I've heard of them, would you like to join me on a train ride to Magnolia?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Amber." Amber and Luella, the purple Exceed board the train to Magnolia. They sit down and begin chatting. The train begins to move and Amber is fine for the first few minutes or so, but then she remembers that she has motion sickness and her cheeks puff up, her face turns in to a sickly green.

"Amber! Are you alright?" Luella asks worriedly.

"Don't worry, ugh! It's just ugh! My motion ugh! Sickness ugh!" Amber replies.

"You have motion sickness!" Luella gasps, "Are you a Dragon Slayer?"


	3. Chapter 3

At the Fairy Tail guild, Makarov is now 99 and is still going as master. Natsu and Lisanna have a ten year old daughter called Amber, who has pink hair and blue eyes. They look at their daughter with pride and joy, they see her as a symbol of their love. Gray and Juvia have twins called Amara and Gabe, who both look like their dad, but Amara has blue eyes and long hair. Mira is really the only female left who is single since she paired all the couples up, including Elfman and Evergreen, who now have a daughter call Faye and a son called Many. Erza and Jellal have a long distance relationship due to the fact that he still runs the independent guild Crime Sorciere. Laxus and Freed, along with the other men such as Jet and Droy, Nab and Warren are still single. Cana is in a semi relationship with Bacchus from Quarto Cerbus, but usually sticks with booze. Gajeel and Levy are together but like to keep quiet about it. All seems well at the guild.

Gajeel sniffs the air, his eyes widen, and not even he can forget the smell of strawberries and vanilla. Lucy. Natsu also notices the smell and he stiffens. Wendy, who is now 27 sniffs the air, she too stiffens. Laxus notices the unease of the dragon slayers and sniffs the air. Lucy. A short girl with pink ponytails walks into the guild, looking around, she has a big grin on her face, and she has onyx eyes. Gajeel sniffs again, the smell is coming from the girl, mixed with ash, which makes it a more unique scent. Gajeel also notices that she has two scars, one on the top of her right eye, running down, and the other at the bottom of her eye, running down to the cheek. She also has a light purple Exceed flying next to her.

"Bunny girl's kid."

"Lucy's kid."

"Lucy-san's kid."

"Blondie's kid." All four dragon slayers looked at Amber in shock. Luella was looking around cautiously.

"Hey Amber, why are those four people looking at us like that?" Luella asks the young Fire dragon slayer.

"I don't know, maybe I remind them of someone. Damn it! I still can't get that motion sickness feeling out of my system." A short girl with pink hair and blue eyes runs up to Amber.

"Hey! Why do you look like me?" She asks brutally.

"I don't know, I could ask you the same question." Amber replies.

"We both have pink hair, that is a similarity, but your eyes are onyx not blue like mine."

"Good point, what magic do you use?"

"Fire Dragon Slaying magic!"

"That's my magic!"

"I also use animal soul take over!"

"I use celestial spirit magic."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Amber."

"That's my name!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is staring in shock at the conversation Amber Heartfillia and Amber Dragneel are having. Amber leaves the conversation, in awe of what she just heard. Does she have a half-sister? Amber walks up to the bar where Mira is standing.

"Hello, can I get a chocolate milkshake please?" She asks Mira.

"Wow, so polite! Of course you can get a milkshake, that's 20 Jewels please."

"There you go." Amber says, laying a 20J note on the counter.

"So, what are you doing here at Fairy Tail?" Mira asks.

"Well, my mother has gone on a trip and said she won't be back for a few years, she told me to go on an adventure myself, to go where my heart leads me. I came here because mum used to tell me stories about this place, when she was here."

"Who exactly is your mother?"

"Lucy Heartfillia." The whole guild fell silent.

"Did you want to join the guild?"

"Yeah! What did I come here for if I didn't?" Amber replies. Mira starts dragging Amber up to Masters Office. They knock on the door and enter. Makarov is sitting on the desk.

"Hello child."

"Hello sir, I would like to join the guild."

"Do you know the meaning behind the name Fairy Tail?"

"My mother told me that this place is an eternal mystery, a never ending adventure, the name represents the sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. I think that is an amazing way to represent a guild."

"Your mother was very wise telling you that. It shows ones true heart, I think you have a beautiful heart, one which is kind and feisty at the same time. Tell me, do you know who your father is?"

"No sir, I do not. I hope to find him soon though, and I think joining the guild might lift my chances."

"Ok dearest. I'll yell it out to the others." Mira, Amber and Makarov exit the office and onto the balcony.

"Brats! We have a new member! Please make her feel welcome!" Everyone looks up. They cheer and clap. Amber has her grin on her face. She follows Mira downstairs.

"So, Amber, where would you like your guild mark and what color?"

"Red, on my left shoulder blade please." Mira grabs the stamp, pulls my tank top down slightly and stamps it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Amber."


	5. Chapter 5

Amber cannot help but feel overwhelmingly happy. Her guild mark stands out, red, the same color as her dad's. If only she knew who he is. Amber sways her hair proudly, like her mother told her to, to represent her and her father. Her onyx eyes shine with happiness. Amber turns towards her almost look-a-like, who grins back at her, signifying friendship. Amber grins then turns towards Natsu.

"Natsu, fight me!"

"WHAT?!" the whole guild shouts.

"No one has said something like that in years!" Gray exclaims.

"Why not?"

"I guess we just grew up."

"Amber, I'll fight you, bring it on." Natsu says eagerly.

"You're on flame brain!" Amber launches herself in the air. Her gate keys swing around on her belt, Amber grabs the key with the constellation of Leo, Natsu's eyes widen when he sees the keys. "Gate of the lion, I open thee, Loke!" Amber shouts. "Stardress, Leo." Amber's attire changes in to a black, tight fitting dress with frills, black lace up boots and a streak of orange hair appears amidst the pink. Before Amber could do anything after that, Natsu attacks.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yells. Amber just stands there, then begins to suck up the fire from Natsu's attack.

"Fire won't work on me! Your fire tastes good though, thanks for the meal." Everyone stares at her in shock, they hadn't believed what she had said about fire dragon slayer magic, and they are realising they were wrong. Natsu is in shock the most. "Regulus impact!" Amber and Loke yell together, attacking Natsu and knocking him out. Most of the guild members are just standing there, in their spots, in awe of what they just saw. A girl, almost twenty years younger than Natsu, with the same power and more, beat him.

Night has fallen and Amber is on her way back to Fairy Hills, which she was invited to stay at as long as she paid rent for her own apartment. She enters her apartment, a small kitchen, double bed, desk and bathroom. Amber flicks the small switch above the desk, a pinboard lights up. Her mother's photos are pinned up, except for one, which Amber is guessing her mother has with her. Amber plans to fill that spot with a photo of her family, which she hopes she finds soon.

Amber looks through the photos of the guild, she sees the pink haired man next to her mother. Her brown eyes and his onyx eyes smiling together. That photo was taken 15 years ago. As Amber looks through her photos, something clicks in her head. Her eyes go through the photos again, Amber rushes to get a mirror, and she too has pink hair and onyx eyes. Her mother used to tell her stories about him, how he has fire dragon slaying magic just like her. This man, the man she fought for fun in the guild, is her father. That's why she has a look-a-like, he got married and had a daughter. Amber just needs to tell him, and her step-mother, because otherwise she would take the news badly. She just has to wait for the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to those who favorited my story:**

 **GUIDix, Tiernank, Basicallyshiz, funnyface0313, pontus507, queenyuri and silverchevy1998, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Amber is pacing around her apartment. How did she not realise that Natsu is her dad?! How? Ambers face is flushed with worry, how was she going to tell Natsu and Lisanna, Lisanna might cry and be upset with her husband or anger could take over her. She decides to tell master first, before the guild tells Natsu themselves. Does Natsu not realise that Amber is his daughter, or is he just protective of his other daughter, Amber's look-a-like. Amber leaves, locking the door behind her, and rushes to the guild. As Amber runs in to the guild, Makarov sees her.

"Master, I need to talk to you, privately." Amber tells him, urgency in her eyes. They walk up the stairs and enter the office.

"What is it dear child?" Makarov questions.

"I found my father, I think the whole guild knows who he is except for the dense idiot himself." Amber pants.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, where else do I get my pink hair, onyx eyes and Fire Dragon Slaying magic from, I was just oblivious. It's crazy, because my mum used to be best friends and more to him, but he just left her, and she had me."

"I am guessing you want to tell him."

"I do, truly, but not yet. I will wait until the time is right."

"That time is?"

"When I become an S-class mage. When I am up to my personal standard, I will tell him."

"Amber, I am not one to control when and who you tell this to, but becoming an S-class mage is very hard. Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"I will work hard, be proud of my actions, keep going and never give up, like my mother, and make my dad see himself in me, make him proud that he has a daughter like me, who loves him even though they were never together, to never stop."

"Those are some very wise words. I hope you make your parents proud, I wish you luck."

"Arigatou, master." Amber exits the office, sniffing the sweet air, strawberries and vanilla, just like

"MA!" Amber sprints out of the guild, following Lucy's scent.

"Luce." Natsu sighs, he rushes out of the guild after Amber, to see his best friend again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mum!" Amber shouts, sprinting and following the scent of her mother. "Mum, where the hell are you?!"

"Amber! My girl, my teen dragon slayer, why are you here?" Lucy exclaims.

"The question is why you are here, in Magnolia?"

"I am here to meet an ally, what about you?"

"I joined Fairy Tail!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I joined Fairy Tail, the guild you always told stories to me about, my heart led me here."

"I understand."

"I love it! It's so much fun, I met my almost twin whose name is also Amber, and I also have an Exceed, come here Luella!"

"Hello Amber's mother, nice to meet you, I am Luella."

"Hello, Luella, I am Lucy, it is a pleasure to meet you." Luella starts flying around in circles. Natsu starts walking in to the street. Lucy's eyes widen. Natsu is the one person she didn't want to see. He quickly starts running up to her and Amber.

"Natsu! Why the hell did you follow me?!" Amber yells out.

"Luce? Is that really you?" Natsu questions.

"Yeah, it's me you dense idiot."

"OI! Not funny. So, how've you been these last 14 years?"

"Good, you?"

"I have a ten year old daughter called Amber, with Lisanna."

"Oh." Is all Lucy can say. Her heart swells with disappointment. "Look, Natsu, it might have been 14 years ago but you're still my best friend, my team mate, I still L-love you." Lucy broke down. After 14 years of being apart, she still loves him. Natsu was in shock, had he just heard correctly. Lucy runs off, distressed. Amber starts to run after Lucy, shooting Natsu a look.

"Bokouyaro! You made my mum cry, in her stories, you promised to never see her cry again! You made her cry!" Amber speeds off, tears in her eyes, who knew that she would get upset so easily. "MA! Mum! Where are you! Please!" her voice is cracking.

"Amber, why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to see you, and dense idiot followed me, so I followed you so I could talk to you."

"I-"

"Save it. I came here to talk to you, but let just say one thing, I am not going to tell him, yet."

"Why not?!"

"I want to wait. Till I'm S-Class. Then I'll tell him, so for now I'm staying where I belong, in Fairy Tail, with my nakama."

"Oh, I can understand that, I felt the same way once. I must leave now, or my allies will leave, I love you baby."

"I love you too ma!" Amber starts walking back to the guild.


	8. Chapter 8

_Time skip 5 years:_

"Brats! It's time for the S-class mage trials again." Makarov announces. The whole guild cheers.

"Master, I'm surprised that have yet to retire, and you're 104 years old." Amber proclaims. The guild laughs, taking the comment as a joke.

"I AIN'T LEAVING YOU BRATS EVER! UNITIL I ROT IN THE GROUND!" He yells back to Amber, silencing the whole guild. "Now back to business, the participants of this year's S-Class mage trials are, Amber Heartfillia! Amber Dragneel! The Fullbuster twins Gabe and Amara! And Lia Dreyar! Good luck everyone, I will see you at Hargeon to take the boat to Tenroujima Island in 5 days. Don't forget, you need partners as well."

"OI! MINI ASH FOR BRAINS, JUST TRY BEAT ME AT THIS YEARS TRIALS!" Amber yells, her hair done in a bun, red glasses on, earrings and an orange jacket. She is now 18 years old.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN HEARTFILLIA, I'M GONNA BE THE S-CLASS MAGE!" Amber Dragneel replies, her hair in a ponytail, and she doesn't have glasses. She is now 15 years old, and a rebel. She too has an orange jacket, the only difference between the twin fire dragons are age and style.

"OI! HEARTFILLIA! LET'S SEE YOU WIN!" many people in the guild yell out, making Amber happy.

"NOT IF WE BEAT YOU TWO FIRST!" Gabe and Amara shout, both eighteen and very loud. Gabe's shirt has already disappeared, making Amber swoon over him, acting a little like Juvia towards Gray. The four of them start a brawl, Lia stopping them in their tracks.

"YOU FOUR KNOW BETTER THAN TO FIGHT!"

"SHUT UP!" all four yell at Lia, knocking her out. Soon the whole guild got in to a brawl, Natsu fighting Gray, both bickering together, Erza trying to step in, scaring the two fully grown men. After a whole day of endless bickering, punches, fights and yelling, Amber leaves the guild for the night, getting bored, and begins to walk home with Luella. They look up at the night sky together in it's full glory. The silence is quite saddening to Amber, so she speaks up.

"Lulls, I'm going to be an S-Class mage, and when I am, I'll show my true colors. So I want my best friend with me every step of the way, as my partner."

"Amber, I-"

"Let's go! We have training to do if we're going to Tenroujima!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Luella! If we're going to Tenrou, we need to train!" Amber yells.

"Let's do this!" Luella shouts, grabbing Amber and flying up. "MAX SPEED!" and they zoom, flying straight to Hargeon instead of taking the train because of Amber's motion sickness.

"I wonder what Dragneel's face looks like, taking the train, I bet it looks weird!" Amber exclaims.

"I agree, since she doesn't have an Exceed, she has to suffer the consequences of motion sickness. And yes, her face would look weird!" the Exceed and Amber giggle happily, mocking the others and talking about magic. Hargeon comes into sight, the Exceed begins to descend, nearing the train that the others are on. The partners, using Amber's keen sense of smell, find the carriage the rest of the participants are in. Amber knocks on the window, smiling at the shock of others as she waves. The partners ascend into the air again and head towards the station.

Amber and Luella land at Hargeon train station, waiting for the others.

"What the hell took you so long, I was here what, 10 minutes ago! Waiting for you slow pokes!"

"Easy for you to say! You have Luella! I don't have an Exceed at all!"

"Good for you Dragneel! You can suffer while I fly high in the sky!" Amber teases.

"Shut up!" The group all walk together towards the port. There is a lovely little hotel for wizards, who are travelling. Since Hargeon is mainly a port town, there isn't much magic around, but The Isle is a small hotel for travelling wizards, so they can feel welcome.

"Hello, welcome to The Isle, would you like to book a room?" the receptionists asks, Lia is sorting our rooms out, while we sit on the couches.

"Wow, isn't it amazing how Lia just handles everything?" Amber asks the others,

"Yeah, she's sort of like aunty Erza, strong-willed, smart and scary." Gabe answers.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Lia yells, clearly overhearing their conversation.

"Nothing Lia!" is Gabe and Amber's automatic response. Lia finishes up at the desk, and walks over to the rest of the Tenrou group.

"I got they keys to our rooms, Amara, Dragneel, you two are with me, Gabe and Heartfillia, you two are together next door."

"WHAT! I CAN'T SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS STRIPPER JUNIOR, HE PRACTICALLY A PERVERT!" Amber protests.

"Come on Heartfillia, we all know you and Gabe have the hots for each other, you just don't want to admit it."

"Oi, where did you get that info from?!"

"Your sister."

"AMARA!"


	10. Chapter 10

As the group walk towards their rooms, there is an awkward silence between them which Lia had created. Especially between Gabe and Amber, who both apparently have a crush on each other. Amber's blood is boiling because of the situation at hand. Gabe is also unhappy because of the situation. A light blush can be seen on his cheeks, and Amber notices this for the first time. As the group approach rooms 2234 and 2235, Lia calls out to Gabe and Amber.

"Have fun lovebirds!" then she rushes in to her room with Amara and Amber Dragneel. Before Amber can launch herself at Lia, Gabe puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Amber, calm down, it's only a joke, we'll survive the week, even if it means being the same room together." This somewhat calms Amber down. She is still unhappy.

"Yeah, we'll beat that she demon, YOU HEAR THAT LIA, YOU DAMN SHE DEMON!" the pair start to giggle helplessly, imaging the look on Lia's face. Gabe and Amber turn towards each other.

"Let's go exploring!" both of them yell out. They run out of the building, going through shops, checking out the markets. After hours of running and exploring Amber's stomach growls.

"I think it's time for some grub, would you agree Luella?" The exceed pops out of the bush, Gabe just nods. There is a restaurant nearby, a wooden building. Amber walks in, looking around then sniffing the air. She looks a little bit sad.

"Amber, what's the matter?" Gabe asks.

"Nothing, it's just, my mum first met dad here, in this town, and it makes me wonder, if all their adventures were as amazing as she told them to be?"

"Amber, you should believe in your mother!" Luella points out.

"Not to be a bother, but who is your dad, just out of curiosity?" Gabe questions. A smile appears on Amber's face, almost a smirk.

"I think my PINK hair and Fire Dragon Slaying magic give it away all to easily, he must be more dense then I thought if he hasn't realised yet."

"Wait a second! Your dad is Natsu?! Wow."

"Even I knew that, so how could you not realise?" Luella exclaims.

"I actually remember the story of how they met, in the town square, and by accident."

"Can you tell this story to me?" Gabe pleads, putting his cute face on.

"Fine, I'll tell it to you, but let's head back, because it's getting dark."

And so begins the story of how Natsu and Lucy met.


	11. Chapter 11

(After re-watching ep 1 of the anime/ re-reading chapter 1 of the manga)

Gabe and Amber are arriving back at the hotel, Amber is finishing her story.

"So my dad ended up dragging my mum along with him back to Fairy Tail, with the council behind them." Amber ends the story.

"Wow, your mum was almost captured and sold as a slave, who knew that there were people who were cruel like that." Gabe responds, surprised.

"Turns out the guy in charge of that ship, was a man named Bora, who was kicked out from the guild Titan Nose."

"What an idiot."

"Yeah, never underestimate a Fairy Tail member!" the pair push open the double doors to the hotel.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Lia yells out. "Where were you?"

"Exploring." Amber and Gabe reply in unison. "And don't call us lovebirds!"

"Whatever, hurry up it's late, and the date we're leaving was changed to tomorrow, so get some sleep, ok."

"Luella, you need to get some sleep too, we're flying to Tenroujima. As for, you…"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Gabe groans, knowing how much Amber cares about personal space.

"I'm going to take a shower, come in and you're dead meat." Amber says, shutting the bathroom door quietly behind her. Her hands turn smooth, small, porcelain taps, letting the water drip down the tiled walls from the shower head. Amber undresses, letting the warm water run down her skin. After re-telling her mum's favourite story, all Amber can think about is why her mum did not go back to the guild, why not raise her as a Fairy Tail child. Amber could only think of these questions.

She turns the taps off, and steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. Amber quietly exits the bathroom, and sees that Gabe is already asleep on the couch with Luella. She trudges over to her bag, slipping on a sports bra and shorts. Amber walks over to the couch, lies her head on the edge of the couch and closes her eyes, still aware of her surroundings. Gabe opens his eyes and sees Amber sleeping next to him, her head on the couch, facing up towards his face. He genuinely loves her, but doesn't know how to say it. Gabe looks at Amber's face, it's beautiful, like a star, shining brightly, she's so peaceful when she's sleeping, like an angel. Gabe leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Amber notices this and completes the kiss, making it the perfect kiss, a full, luscious kiss. Both pull away and sleep, with smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up!" Gabe shouts loudly, making Amber flinch and sit up straight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Amber yells furiously at Gabe, then last night comes back to her, a blush appears on her face. Gabe just smirks.

"We need to go soon, so hurry up." He walks away quietly. Amber turns to Luella, who looks at her determinedly.

"Can you carry two people Luella?"

"Sure, why?"

"I wanna be nice to Dragneel and give her a ride."

"Well, that's unexpected." Amber puts on a blue tank top with gold patterns, denim shorts and fastens her black sandals. She tightens her belt which hold her whip and keys.

"I'm going to give it my all today!" and with that, Amber rushes to the port.

"Oi! Dragneel! You wanna ride to Tenrou?"

"Yes! Anything but riding transport!" Amber Dragneel runs up to Amber and hugs her happily.

"Master, we are flying to Tenrou, see you there!" The two say in unison, and with that, Luella scoops up Dragneel and Heartfillia.

"MAX SPEED!" shouts Luella, she speeds off into the sky, following the others on the boat to Tenrou. Once the girls got used to the atmosphere above, Amber Dragneel speaks up.

"Hey Amber, do you know what's going to happen during the exam?"

"Actually, my mum told me stories about her time at Fairy Tail, one of them was the exam, and did Natsu-san tell you about the seven year time skip and Acnologia?

"Acnologia? Never heard of it."

"Well Acnologia is a dragon, originally a Dragon-Slayer, all most killed our parents, if it weren't for first master Mavis, they would be dead."

"Oh, what about the seven year time skip?"

"Well first master caused that, but saved lives, for she casted one of the great fairy magic's, fairy sphere and saved the team who came here twenty years ago. Who do you want to fight in the first half of the test, by that I mean which S-class mage?"

"Hmm, ERZA! What about you?"

"Natsu-san! A- Because I want to fight him and b- because I have something important to tell him."

"What could be so important?"

"Well, you know how we have pink hair and Fire Dragon Slaying magic…"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's because we're related to each other, Natsu-san is also my dad!"

"That means we're step sisters…"

"And Lisanna is my step mum! Crap, I wonder how she's going to take this, she hasn't liked me that much and I don't know why but I think it has something to do with the fact that I remind Natsu-san a lot of my mum!" Amber chugs out gasping for breath.

"Don't sweat it, hey look, there's Tenrou!"

"Oh, Luella, you ready!?"

"You bet ya!" Luella flies down and lands on Tenrou. There are five paths.


	13. Chapter 13

There are five paths and four possibilities. Two mages will battle each other, three mages will battle one S-class mage each. Amber Dragneel wants to battle Erza Scarlet, The mighty Titania. Amber wants to battle Natsu, who Amber revealed to Dragneel as her father. Lia wants to battle her mother. Gabe and Amara want to battle each other. All five competitors want to become S-class, but only one will win.

Amber Heartfillia and Amber Dragneel along with Luella land on Tenroujima Island, Fairy Tail's scared ground.

"If you want to fight Erza go down path B, I'm going down path E, my instinct tells me Natsu-san is there. See you on the flip side Dragneel!"

"Good luck, Heartfillia!" The sisters run down their selected paths, praying to win. Amber walks down the path, which is dim, the light from outside they only thing keeping the path lit. Amber sniffs the air and she can smell Natsu.

"Natsu-san I know you're here! Fight me!"

"Amber-Chan, you won't beat me that easily." Natsu says with a smirk, clearly trying to mess with Amber's head.

"You're going down Natsu-san, but I have to tell you something first."

"What?"

"Well, you know how I have pink hair, your magic and onyx eyes like you, that's because I'm related to you. I was an accident from the drunken night after Fairy Tail beat Tartaros! You and mum had a fling around twenty years that you probably don't remember!"

"So you're saying that…"

"I'm your daughter! Yes, but now is not the time for questions, I came here to kick your ass!"

"I'm all fired up!" The two say in unison.

"Lucky for me, I have someone to help me!" Amber pulls out two water bottles, opens them and pours the water onto the floor. "That should be enough to satisfy her, Gate of the water bearer I open thee…"

"I thought her key was destroyed during Tartaros?!"

"Aquarius!" Out comes Aquarius, her blue tail waving as it should.

"BAKA! I WAS ON A DATE WITH SCORPIO!"

"Gomenasai Aquarius, at least I have a boyfriend?"

"You do?"

"Yes but that's not the issue right now!"

"Oh, hiyaaaaaa!" Aquarius lets water flow from her urn, creating a whirlpool. Amber nods to Aquarius, who then disappears back to her date with Scorpio. Natsu recovers from the water and attacks.

"Fire lightning dragons throwdown fist!" Amber dodges his attack.

"Gate of the twins I open thee, Gemini!" The twins turn into Amber. They grab hand and begin to cast a spell.

"Sound out the heavens, survey the heaven, stars far and wide, oh Terterabilos, I am the ruler of the stars, my aspect is perfection, Shine! 88 stars of heaven, Urano Metria!" Amber and Gemini cast, sending the power of the stars towards Natsu. He stumbles and is then knocked over.

"Remember Natsu-san or should I say dad, you must know your weakness to become strong." Amber walks down the path in victory, smiling as she lets the weight of her deepest secret off her shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

Amber has just released her biggest secret off her shoulders, something so hard to tell Natsu, or rather her dad, who had not realised that Amber was his daughter. As Amber passes through the tunnel, she meets up Amber Dragneel who she is assuming won against Erza, the mighty Titania.

"Oi, ash for brains! You beat Erza!?"

"Yeah! Like a boss, you beat dad?!"

"You bet ya!" The girls walk together to the meeting point. There waiting is master Makarov.

"Amber…" both Amber's turn around, master groans in frustration. "Heartfillia, can I talk to you?" Amber nods and Amber Dragneel walks to the other side of the room. "You told your father I'm guessing?" Amber nods with a big grin on her face.

"Damn right I did!" Master nods.

"Well child, a new chapter has begun in your life. I also mean to tell you that your mother is at the first master's grave, here on the island." Amber's eyes widen.

"Keep my dad as far away as possible." Amber says sternly. "I'm going to be the S-class mage! Thank you, master." Amber turns away and in walk in Gabe and Lia.

"I'm guessing you beat Amara, Gabe?" Amber Dragneel asks.

"Yep!" Gabe replies, popping the 'p'.

"And Lia, you beat your mum?"

"I beat her with her own power." Lia says with a slight hint of sass in her voice.

"Ok you four, the next half of the S-class trials is to find first master Mavis' grave, located here on Fairy Tail's sacred ground, Tenroujima Island." Amber drops her mouth, master had given her a hint to become an S-class mage. "3…2…1…GO!" Amber races off back down the tunnel, sniffing the air. The sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. Her mum.

"Luella, let's go." Luella pops out of a bush, picks up Amber and speeds off down the tunnel. Amber points to a tunnel and Luella turns down there. There is a dim light in the tunnel, making it an eerie grey color. "Luella, stop. I have an idea!" Luella stops in the tunnel. "I reckon uncle Loke could get us closer to mum, actually screw that, let's keep flying, I trust my instincts." Luella smiles and picks up Amber before heading down the tunnel again. Some sunlight can be seen at the end of the tunnel, Luella slows down to a halt, and Amber and her walk to the end of the tunnel.


	15. Chapter 15

Together, Amber and Luella walk to the end of the tunnel. As they step out into the sunlight, a roof of hay covers a grave and two people. One of them is Amber's mum, the other being master Makarov.

"Mum!"

"Amber! Luella! My baby girl!"

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm an S-class mage now!" A sudden panting comes from behind. Amber Dragneel is running towards the grave, then she sees Amber and halts herself to a stop. "Oi, Dragneel! Come meet my mum!"

"What!"

"Meet my mother, the celestial sprit mage!" Amber Dragneel runs up to Lucy.

"Hello! You must be Lucy! I'm Amber!" Lucy's face pales.

"Mum, she's my step sister, we're best friends!" Her cheeks regain color.

"That's great my baby, It's lovely to meet you Amber!" Lucy says to Amber Dragneel.

"Mum, can I talk to you in private?" Lucy nods and leads Amber to the cliff. They were now a fair distance from the grave. "Mum, I told dad."

"You did! What was his reaction?"

"There was no time to react, we were about to begin battle when I told him. But I saw some surprise on his face, as well as happiness. He obviously took it well. I'm just worried about Lisanna's reaction now."

"Ok then, that's great, if it's Lisanna you want to deal with, I might actually show up at the guild after 20 years."

"Also, I have something for you." Amber opens her key pouch on her belt.

"Hey, where did you find that pouch, belt and whip!?"

"I found them in your drawers before I left home 5 years ago, they looked useful."

"Oh, ok, what is it that you have for me?" Amber pulls out Aquarius' key and Lucy's mouth drops with shock. Her eyes already letting tears out silently. She is holding back sobs of happiness.

"H-How?" Lucy whispers.

"A while back, when I found the broken key on the chain, I took it off and held it in my hand, it glowed a blue light, pieces of gold flew into the room and connected together to form her key."

"T-that's incredible."

"Let's go back to the others. They might be waiting for us by now. Wait! You said you might come back to the guild!?"

"Yeah, after all, I'm still a member!" Lucy pulls of the fingerless glove on her right hand. There in pink, is the Fairy Tail insignia with a smile on her face. "It's about time anyway. I need a break from destroyi-"

"Tell me mum, what have you been doing these past 5 years? I doubt it was destroying Zeref zealots because last I checked there were none!"

"Sitting by the graves of you Grandparents that's what! Let's go back." Lucy walks off.

"Mum! Wait! Dad's close."

"Luce...?" And with that Lucy halts.


	16. Chapter 16

"Luce...?" And with that Lucy halts.

"Natsu…" All Natsu could do was stare at Lucy, and then his head turns towards Amber.

"You knew, didn't you?" Natsu asks, staring Amber down. Amber only nods and replies.

"Master told me, there is no need to be angry at me."

"If anyone, you should be angry at me, because I told master to not tell you." Lucy blurts out. Natsu just stares at Lucy in disbelief. An ear-piercing roar shakes the island, and Lucy and Natsu look at each other. Lucy is trembling with fear, tears spilling down her face, she is shaking her head, refusing to believe that it had returned. Natsu was shaking, tears running down his face, an angry look appears on his face.

"WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS A THIRD TIME?!"Lucy screams with fear. Amber looks up to see black and neon blue scales. Amber immediately understands what's going on.

"Acnologia…" she whispers, trembling at the magic power she is sensing. Amber Dragneel looks over.

"Dad! What's going on?!"

"Just stay close!" Natsu pulls Amber Dragneel in, along with Amber, Lucy, Master and everyone else.

"We might not get lucky this time…" Lucy mutters.

"Mum…?" Tears are falling from Lucy's eyes, Amber feels warm arms embrace her from behind, Gabe's arms.

"We missed 7 years of our lives because of Acnologia…" Lucy.

"I lost Igneel because of Acnologia…" Natsu.

"WE WON'T LOSE OUR LIVES TO ACNOLOGIA!" Amber shouts, flames engulfing her body, glowing an orange-gold color, scales appearing on Amber's body. Natsu's eyes widen.

"Dragon force… I only first accessed it after eating that etherion! How?!"

"Raw emotion, that's how!" Amber Dragneel reveals. "Her love for Fairy Tail has grown so much that she refuses to give up, an energy that cannot be pushed back easily, she loves her parents and family too much to see them die."

"We don't have much time left!" All eyes turn towards the petite voice. Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Verminilion has revealed herself and spoken. "Her love is enough to let me cast Fairy Sphere again, hopefully without the big time paradox." Mavis turns towards Amber. "Because of her power, fuelled by pure love, I should release the spell and only a few seconds should be missed."

Amber heard all of this and flung herself towards Acnologia.

"I will finish what you started, Igneel, dad, Fairy Tail." Mavis casted the spell and a blinding light took over the island.


	17. Chapter 17

Amber's POV:

At first there was a blinding light, I could still feel the power radiating off my skin, then I feel the cool of water as I fall and splash into the ocean. I resurface to see that Tenroujima Island completely disappeared and I was the only one left. Is it because I jumped as I was about to attack Acnologia?

A sinking feeling enters my stomach. Mum, Dad, Luella, Master Makarov, Gabe, Amara, Lia, Mirajane, Erza. Gone. I fumble my keys, searching for Aquarius, but her key is not there. It must be with mum. Damn it! I dive down and begin swimming, arms scooping up the waves, my feet kicking and propelling me back towards the main land. As I'm swimming, I notice that my magic power has regenerated. I use my fire and blast myself back to the mainland, leaving a trail of steam behind me.

"WOOHOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" I yell out, even though there is still a pit in my stomach. I pass boats as I speed towards Hargeon. My bun comes undone, and I lose my glasses somewhere in the water. After about 30 minutes I see the port of Hargeon nearing and give myself an extra boost, before slowing down just before I hit the wall of the harbour.

I check my belt. Whip? Check. Keys, minus Aquarius? Check. Cash? Check. I climb the bank of the harbour and stumble onto the footpath, falling in the arms of nobody, face planting into the ground and grazing my face. I get up and feel blood trickling down my face from my cheeks. I need to get back to the guild. I calm down, compose myself and walk to the train station. I walk up to the counter and place my bag of jewels in front of the broker.

"Anything that gets me to Magnolia as fast as possible will do." The broker points to the express train to Magnolia and gives me my ticket and change. I only nod in thankyou and run to the train. I lately have managed to combat my motion sickness, but I liked flying with Luella. I climb aboard the train to Magnolia. The pit in my stomach from earlier is still there, I feel like I'm about to cry, like part of me is missing.

My parents are gone, my step sister gone, my crush gone. My whole world has crumbled down…


	18. Chapter 18

Normal POV:  
Amber gets off the train at Magnolia and sprints to the guild, she has to tell everyone what happened. The doors of the guild burst open.

"Minna!" Amber yells, stumbling onto the floor. Everyone looks at her. Amber looks drenched and battered with marks on her face from the scales she had before everyone disappeared. Everyone looks at Amber who is crying her heart out. Juvia and Gray look slightly stricken at the sight of their son's crush and daughter's friend. Lisanna walks up to Amber, and Amber only cries even more.

"Amber, what's the matter?" the guild was silent. Amber can't express in words how much pain she's feeling.

"I need to speak with Juvia, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman and Laxus." She sobs out. Everyone called out walks up to the third floor of the building. Gray speaks.

"Amber, what's going on?" Amber stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Acnologia…" she whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. "Minna. What I'm about to say will shock you just as much as it shocked me. Gabe and Amara, along with, master, Mirajane, Lia, Erza, Mum, Dad, Luella and Dragneel, these members of Fairy Tail are under the spell of one of the great Fairy magic's, Fairy Sphere." Everyone suddenly has looks of demise and sadness written upon their faces. Everyone has have this happen to them before. Lisanna just looks puzzled.

"Dad? Amber who do you mean by dad?"

"Most of my friends know, so do Gajeel and Wendy and obviously Mira the shipping queen. I thought it would be obvious to most people because of my looks and genetics…" Amber trails off and Lisanna is staring her down. "The only reason I never told you, or most of the others is because, well…"

"I know who your dad is!" Gray proclaims. "It's obvious! Isn't it! Who is the pink-haired, hot-headed idiot I've grown up with?! How else would Amber get both pink hair and Fire Dragon Slaying Magic?!"

"Gray! That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Lisanna screeches. "The only person he had a child with was me! I MARRIED HIM! ARE YOU SAYING THAT NATSU DOESN'T LOVE ME?!"

"This is why I didn't tell most of the guild, because I'm afraid of your reaction. But my mum told me that 20 years ago, after the battle with Tartaros, my mum and Natsu-san had a fling. Apparently mum confessed to him as well. Mum didn't tell me this but I know that I am a drunken accident from that night." Lisanna stares at Amber, shock written across her face.

"I don't believe that." Lisanna mutters and walks out of the guild.


	19. Authors note: pending sequel

Hi everyone!

I forgot to enlighten you all on the situation at hand. This story is complete, and I will eventually write a sequel to be named: Amber Heartfillia Dragneel- life with Lisanna. I hope you all understand, and I'm sorry for not writing sooner. This sequel will not be written until I have finished my current story I am working on, Lucy Heartfillia and Mavis' stone, a Harry Potter AU with Lucy as the chosen one. Check that one out. Also look at my blog on Tumblr as I am always active there, .com.

ItzSophYT


End file.
